Sonic the Hedgehog: The Early Years
by Princess Flare the Fox
Summary: What was it like when the characters we all know and love were kids? Let's find out. I know, I fail at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic the Hedgehog: The Early Years**

**By Princess Flare the Fox**

**Dedicated to SuperSonicSpeed and Adderbite.**

**Hoping to get up to 20 chapters. Enough to make the kids all age to ten or twelve.**

**Reviews and favorites are appreciated!**

**Start!**

A young blue hedgehog sat alone, eating his lunch. He was around the age of six, and was in day care because his parents were not home till 5:00PM through Monday to Thursday.

He looked up from the chilidog he had been eating, a small frown on his face. None of the children here played much, as if they were all being tortured in the day care.

He sighed and thought, _'I wish someone would play. It's not fun playing tag by yourself.'_

He threw the paper bag away then walked toward the slide, a smile forming on his lips. As he climbed up and sat on the top, about to slide down, a hand touched his shoulder.

The hedgehog turned to see a small yellow fox, around three, looking up at him. "Do you mind if I go first, please?"

The hedgehog looked the small fox over. He had two tails and bright blue eyes.

The blue kit smiled. "Sure!" Hoping this would earn him a friend, he moved out of the way so the young kitsune could slide down.

The fox giggled as he slid down. After he landed on the ground, he jumped up and ran to the blue hedgehog.

"Thanks! I'm Miles, by the way!" he said.

"Sonic." The hedgehog replied, smiling. He held his hand out. "Wanna be friends?"

Miles nodded. "That would be great!" he froze, then said nervously, "You don't mind about… my extra tail?"

Sonic shook his head, grinning. "Nope! I think it's pretty cool! Who knows, you might be able to put the extra to good use!"

Miles smiled. "Really?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah!"

The small fox hugged Sonic. "You're a great friend, Sonic!"

The hedgehog smiled and said, "Mind if I call you Tails?"

Miles looked up, eyes wide. He grinned. "That's way better than Miles! I love it!"

Sonic smiled. "Alright, 'Tails'! What do you wanna do now?"

Tails said happily, "Let's play tag! You'll never catch me!" The small fox turned and ran off, giggling.

Sonic laughed and sped in front of Tails.

Tails skidded to a halt, surprise in his eyes.

Sonic leaned forward and put a finger on Tails' forehead.

"Tag."

Tails stared at Sonic, shocked. He then laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Guess that was easy for you. Maybe I'm not as fast as I think!"

Sonic smiled. "Try catching me, now!" He turned and sped off, leaving a blue streak.

Tails was almost pulled off his feet as wind kept blowing past him.

The fox laughed. "Whoa! Your reeeeeally fast, Sonic! But I can still get you!"

Tails chased Sonic around the playground for three minutes. He stopped and panted.

"I- hahuhah…- give up…" He panted, leaning against a play set.

Sonic halted in front of Tails. "Tire you out? Sorry about that! Really!" He said, seeming worried.

The poor hedgehog had lost friends before for 'tiring them out' or being 'too fast' for them. He was really hoping he wouldn't lose another.

He winced, ready for the shouts of, "You're too fast!" or "I don't like you anymore!"

But instead, he heard laughs.

Opening his eyes, he saw Tails laughing.

Tails looked up, and said, "That was a great game of tag! I am usually pretty fast, but you… you're AWESOME!"

Sonic smiled. "Thanks, Tails."

The kitsune glanced at him, blinking. He smiled. "You're welcome, Sonic. Oh! Let's go on the swings! Bet I can go higher!"

Sonic laughed. "Oh yeah? Bet I can go faster!"

The two friends ran to the swing set, betting and laughing.

* * *

"And so, Amy, I ran up to this big ol' rock, gave it a great big punch, and it exploded! Like- like this! Ka-blamo!" A red echidna throws his arms into the air, laughing. He continues his little speech to a small pink hedgehog.

She had green eyes and a red dress. She also wore red boots that had a white stripe down the middle.

Instead of paying attention to her friend, her eyes were focused on a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox on the swing set.

"And then- and then- …Hey, Amy? Are you even listening to me?" The echidna asked, suddenly not as excited.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, Knuckles. Lost in thought." Amy said, resting her green gaze on the echidna.

The two stared at each other for a moment. Knuckles tilted his head, then said cheerfully, "Alright. If you're OK, then everything is fine."

Amy smiled. She knew that she could always rely on Knuckles, her first friend, and her best friend. The two had known each other since she was three, and that was a long time in her view. Two years, to be exact.

Knuckles didn't continue his talk about the past weekend. Instead, he looked at Amy, only to see her looking away again. His gaze followed hers and he saw what she was looking at.

Another hedgehog.

And a fox.

His eyes narrowed. Strangers. Amy was paying attention to strangers instead of him.

Male strangers, to be exact.

He bit his tongue before a nasty comment could come out of his mouth.

Glancing at Amy, he said, "Hey, Amy, wanna go meet those two kids over there?"

Amy turned to look at Knuckles, and a huge smile crossed her face. "Can we?" She asked excitedly.

_'I knew it!'_ Knuckles thought. _'She has a crush on that fox!'_ "Yes, we can. Let's go."

Amy took his hand. A light blush went over Knuckles face.

"Yippee! Let's go, Knuckles!" Amy cried.

They ran over to Sonic and Tails.

"Hi! I'm Amy Rose!" Amy said, doing a curtsey.

The blue hedgehog smiled, still holding tightly to his swing. "The name's Sonic!"

The fox waved. "I'm Tails!"

Amy looked at Knuckles. "Don't be rude, Knuckles! Say hi!"

Knuckles grumbled, "Hi. I'm Knuckles."

His violet gaze rested on the fox known as Tails, anger burning in his eyes.

Tails looked at Knuckles, worried. "Is… everything OK?"

Knuckles blinked. He noticed everyone was staring at him. Amy seemed confused.

"Oh-! Sorry…" Knuckles apologized. He wouldn't have said sorry if Amy wasn't there. If she wasn't standing next to him, Knuckles would probably have yelled at the young children to stay away from his Amy.

He wouldn't let anyone hurt or take Amy away. Amy was his best friend, and he liked her.

_'Like-like,'_ Knuckles thought. _'I like-like Amy…'_

**Good? Bad? In-between? You tell me!**

**Who should come next? Rouge? Blaze? Shadow?**

**You tell me!**

**Thanks for reading Chap. 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's get the ages clear:**

**Sonic is six,**

**Tails is three,**

**Knuckles and Amy are five,**

**Shadow is six,**

**And Blaze is five.**

A black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills watched the other children play together. The bell rang, calling them inside.

The hedgehog got up and walked into the classroom. "Hey, Shadow!" He heard a female voice call.

He turned his head to see a lavender cat waving him over to a table. A smile appeared on his face. He sat down next to her and looked down at what she was drawing.

This she-cat was quite the artist in Shadow's point of view. She once drew a picture of a Chao so well that he thought it was real for a few seconds.

"Shadow, do you like it? It's of me and you!" The cat said happily.

_'So that's what I look like…'_ Shadow thought, staring at the picture. He never bothered to look at himself in mirrors. It creeps him out. _"The ghosts will come out and grab you,"_ his mother had said. _"Then, they will EAT YOU_ UP!"

He had known that she was playing around with him, but still, he believed his mother with his life, so he stayed away from whatever would show him his reflection.

He smiled at his friend. "Yes. I love it, Blaze."

Blaze smiled back. "Thanks, Shadow!" She hugged him lightly.

Shadow felt his face get hot. He turned from Blaze and pretended to sneeze so she wouldn't notice.

Blaze smiled and said, "Bless you!"

Shadow sniffled then smiled at Blaze. She was his best friend. He remembered when her first met her.

X

_"Ow! Hey, stupidhead! Watch where you're going!" a lemur growled, shoving Blaze._

_A Chowchow beside her laughed. "Good job, Ginger!" _

_Ginger smirked. "Only the best."_

_Blaze looked at them. "My mommy says that when you're not being nice it's because others aren't being nice to you. Is everything OK?"_

_Ginger thought for a moment. "Hmm… yes, actually. I'm doing GREAT!" She shoved Blaze again, making her hit the ground. Blaze let out a cry of pain when her head hit the black top._

_Shadow's ear twitched. Knowing these children will just bully him if he got into it, he kept quiet._

_"Hey, Pyro-butt! Hope you know your good ol' momma's thinking about sending you to the orphanage!" The Chowchow laughed._

_"Nice, Julian!" Ginger laughed._

_Julian raised a fist to punch the helpless kitten._

_Shadow looked at them._

_Blaze braced for impact, but it didn't come. Opening her eyes, she saw a black hedgehog in front of her, a hand on Julian's fist._

_Ginger snorted. "Let's get outta here before we get tattled on." The two turned and left._

_Shadow turned to the young cat who was on the ground shivering. "Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was higher than usual because he was nervous. 'What is this?' he wondered._

_The lavender kitten stared up at him, surprise in her eyes._

_"T-thank you… mister…?"_

_"Shadow. My name is Shadow. W-what's yours?"_

_"Blaze."_

_Shadow helped Blaze up._

_"Wanna be friends?"_

_Blaze gasped. "Really? First you help me then you ask to be my friend? Oh my goodness, thank you!"_

_Blaze tackled Shadow to the ground, hugging him._

_He looked down at the cat and smiled, feeling good. 'I helped someone…'_

X

Shadow was snapped out of his thoughts as Sonic ran toward them with Tails, Amy, and Knuckles.

"Mind if we draw with you two?" Sonic asked happily.

Before Shadow could answer, Blaze said, "Of course you can!"

Shadow sighed as the four children sat at the table.

"My name's Blaze, and this is Shadow!" Blaze said to them.

"Hiya, Shadow! Hiya, Blaze! I'm Sonic!" Sonic laughed.

Shadow sighed, "Hello."

Everyone introduced themselves then started to draw.

Blaze leaned over to see what Shadow had drawn, only to see an empty paper.

She looked up at him. "Are you OK, Shadow? You look kinda sad."

Shadow looked away. "I'm fine. I..." He felt a sudden lurch in his stomach. He spun around then regurgitated on the floor.

Everyone in the room fell silent.

Blaze jumped up. "Shadow! Are you OK!? Mrs. Nezvit!" She called.

A ginger fox was already running over. "Oh, no… C'mere, sugar…" She said to Shadow, who was now crying.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Nezvit…" He cried.

"It's OK! Someone help Shadow, I'll call his mother!" Mrs. Nezvit said.

Blaze took Shadow's hand. "C'mon, Shadow… let's go to the bathroom…"

The last thing the children heard before the door shut was Shadow crying and Blaze trying to comfort him.


End file.
